Rebuffed
by Ms Trillbatin
Summary: Sam needs to take a break...luckily something happens that lessons his burden...an unwelcome guest! Hopefully funny, check it out and let me know if it is or not...reposted after being edited.


_**Supernatural – a fan fiction**_

Dean snapped the barrel of his .45 shut and glanced up at Sam, sitting at his laptop in the gloomy motel room they had pulled up in, just outside of Iowa, the previous night.

"Hey, dude, you gotta' take a break," he shot at Sam.

"No way man, I'm too close…" He said not taking his eyes off the screen. Dean watched as his little brothers eyes whizzed backwards and forewords, speed reading.

"Sammy, don't you think if there was something to find, Dad would have got it years ago?" Sam looked at Dean sharply,

"No Dean, I don't." He didn't bother to explain himself and Dean didn't have the energy to ask.

"Dad didn't want us tracking this Demon, he's on it, Sam, he doesn't need us strolling on in, getting' all domestic, and screwing up his chances! He told us to stay out of it." Sam suddenly stood up, knocking the table and shaking everything on it,

"I don't wanna have this conversation again, Dean! I don't _care_ what Dad wants! Where has been these past months? When Jessica-" Sam stopped and looked anywhere but his brother waiting for the tightness to fade. Dean got up from his chair and walked over to Sam.

"Dude, I know you've been through a lot, and I get it, I really do, but you _know_ what Dad _said_-"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Sam yelled and shoved Dean in the chest, who staggered a few steps backwards to keep his balance. He chuckled humourlessly and looked up at the ceiling,

"You are _so_ lucky you're my little brother, coz if you were anyone else I'd be kicking the _shit_ out of you right about now…" he muttered under his breath,

"I don't give a crap about what Dad wants, he's been tracking this demon for years, and he's never caught it! I need to see this through Dean, that thing killed Mom…it killed _Jess_, it took her away from me, and it will pay the consequences! I'm gonna blow that son of a bitch up with rock salts, then I'm going to exorcise it's ass and send it back though all seven depths of hell to where the fucker came from!" Dean was starting to get a little concerned, Sam was starting to sound like him. It was physically hurting him to see the look of pain on his little brothers face, his little brother who he'd do anything to protect. Sam was breathing heavily, watching Dean, waiting for a response. Dean looked down and took a deep breath,

"Okay, Sammy, I'll do it. What you got so far." Sam sighed and twisted the laptop round to face his brother.

"This is-" There was a knock on their motel room door, Sam glanced at his brother.

"Wait here," Dean ordered, in his best John Winchester voice. He could almost sense Sam roll his eyes behind his back. Dean picked up the gun he'd left on the table and walked towards the door. Slowly he opened the door, keeping the hand holding the gun out of sight. The door opened to the dark night. A woman stood at the door, dressed in tight leather shorts and a top that revealed way too much.

"Something up?" Dean asked her casually. She was chewing on a piece of gum, very unattractively and Dean winced as he took in her appearance. _A hooker_.

"You tell me…" She said suggestively, glancing down at Dean. He chuckled, once again _so_ humourlessly.

"Look lady, I appreciate the fact you think I have that kind of money, but I really don't and I'm busy." He tried to shut the door, but she stuck her foot in the way. Dean marvelled at the fact she'd lived to see her last birthday (her 100th by the state of her) considering her approach to business.

"Come on sugar, I can show you a good time…" She trailed a finger down his chest,

"Dean, get rid of her!" Sam called from inside the room, already back on the laptop. Dean glanced at him,

"Little easier said than done, brother…" He muttered.

"So there's two of ya, huh?" She said, pulling Deans T-shirt neckline down towards her.

_That's it!_ Dean screamed in his head, patience suddenly vanishing. He grabbed her arm forcefully and pushed her away,

"Look Lady," he said as she staggered back a few steps, her suggestive look not thrown by his negative attitude, "You better hit the road, else I'm gonna get physical on your ass!" Sam snorted from inside the room, as Dean closed his eyes, realising too late what he'd said,

"Mmmmm…" she purred, looking him up and down, "Now that I wouldn't say no to." Dean moved away from the door to shut it,

"Well can I have your number?" she shouted. Deans face suddenly brightened exaggeratedly,

"Well sure, you can! All you had to do was ask!" The hooker grinned impishly, "Look me up in the phone book, under _When hell Freezes Over."_ And with that he slammed the door in her face. He turned to look at Sam who was shaking with laughter,

"Well handled Dean." He chuckled, "Demons, Spirits, and any kinda paranormal monster…sure! But a randy hooker? Well now that's just too much to expect from you!"

"Ha ha…" Dean muttered, "Very funny, Francis…" Secretly though, he was pleased to see his brother laugh like any other guy, any other guy who didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders.


End file.
